Que todo quede en familia
by Sthefynice
Summary: Ella era voluptuosa, atrevida y exótica, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella es y representa todo lo opuesto a su persona y al mismo tiempo, son iguales. Porque eran hermanas, eran familia y esa razón no es motivo de peso suficiente como para dejarla de amar.


**Que todo quede en familia**

**Sinopsis:** Ella era voluptuosa, atrevida y exótica, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella es y representa todo lo opuesto a su persona y al mismo tiempo, son iguales. Porque eran hermanas, eran familia y esa razón no es motivo de peso suficiente como para dejarla de amar.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Salvo las ganas de querer cambiar todo a mi gusto, Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a su maravilloso mundo, es propiedad de Rowling. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes prestados para ver que me sale.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Incesto" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Notas Finales:** Escribir Incesto no es cosa de todos los días en mi vida y con el reto me animé a dejar mi imaginación volar. Nunca se me había ocurrido este par hasta hace un par de días atrás y me tomó por sorpresa que la idea en sí no me desagrada. Así que aquí está, así es como lo vería y creo que si escribo más de ellas en un futuro, es para remarcar mi punto.

Honestamente, espero que se entretengan con la lectura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Una nueva mañana acontecía en Wiltshire con todo su esplendor. El sol iluminaba admirablemente en lugares estratégicos, los colibríes danzaban en busca de su ansiado néctar, las lechuzas se escondían a dormir hasta el ocaso, y hacía el frío mañanero perfecto, ideal para aquellas brujas y magos enamorados, amantes de las aventuras. Sí, un perfecto día para vivir, era el orgulloso pensamiento de una mujer que ahora ya era toda una señora de la sociedad, dispuesta a comerse el mundo y a pisotear a todos aquellos que osaran desafiarle.

Narcissa Black (ahora de Malfoy), se miró nuevamente al espejo de cuerpo completo, vanagloriándose de su juventud y de su cambio de vida en tan corto tiempo. En su mano derecha, su dedo anular portaba con todo el orgullo que podía tener, el majestuoso anillo de bodas de oro blanco perteneciente al linaje Malfoy. Llevaba apenas semanas de casada y aún se encontraba ciertamente alucinada por ganar la lotería mayor, pues Lucius pese a no ser cariñoso, se había mostrado como un esposo maravilloso y estaba segura que sería un padre ejemplar. Al principio cuando sus padres le arreglaron el compromiso con él, pensó que sería el típico matrimonio tradicional arreglado, donde fingiría amor y las noches de sexo dejarían mucho que desear. Se alegró haberse equivocado, porque estaba segura que de haber sido así, no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Narcissa se dio una rápida ducha, el vapor de la misma empañaba todos los azulejos, cosa que secretamente le encantaba, y luego de haber salido de allí, se vistió una larga túnica verde esmeralda; discretamente escotada, mostrando sus atributos pero sin caer jamás en la vulgaridad, porque esa palabra no existía en su diccionario.

Peinó su cabello rubio con toda la delicadeza y cariño que pudiese existir, teniéndolo ya largo y le caía en cascadas hasta un poco más allá de la cintura. Se hizo una larga trenza, tomándose todo su tiempo en maquillarse ligeramente, no es como si lo necesitara con urgencia, ya que era la única hija que había heredado la belleza natural de los Black, pero lo hacía más que todo por protocolo, porque ahora era la esposa de Lucius Malfoy y si antes se esperaba mucho de ella, ahora sus expectativas se habían triplicado.

Salió de la recámara matrimonial, sus tacones plateados resonando mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchó un "_¡Puff!" _a su izquierda y, observó de reojo a uno de los tantos elfos domésticos de la mansión. Como consorte de Lucius, esta residencia ahora podía considerarla con todo el derecho del mundo, su hogar, y pasaría también a ser una de sus propiedades, por lo que, si se habla de seguridad personal, este es el sitio seguro por excelencia para ella. Y para, porque no, parte de su familia.

— Señora Malfoy, el desayuno está servido en la mesa, señora.

Asintió discretamente, muy rara vez cruzaba palabra con esos seres mágicos, y cuando lo hacía era para dar órdenes u observaciones estrictamente necesarias.

Cuando llegó a la extensa mesa caoba, se vio en la necesidad de preguntar:

— ¿Y mi esposo?

Un par de elfas dejaron de limpiar parte del lugar para responderle, casi al unísono: — El Señor Malfoy partió muy temprano al trabajo, mi señora. Dijo que cualquier emergencia volvería por usted.

Sin necesidad de más explicación, procedió a sentarse. Pero había un detalle que no se le escaparía por alto: en la mesa había dos platos.

Y su línea de pensamiento se cortó abruptamente por el sonido brusco de la doble puerta del comedor. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse en respuesta, su respiración entorpeciéndose e, incluso, fijó su vista solamente en el plato vacío, tensando sus labios rojos en una fina línea. Si su esposo no estaba en casa, sabía quién posiblemente estaba y el hecho que estuviese sola, con ella, la dejaba a merced de sus deseos más oscuros y honestamente, no sabía cómo seguir soportándolo.

Sintió sus el sonido de sus pisadas, parecidas a las suyas pero con más fuerza, resonar y no mucho tiempo después, sintió como una mano fría, de uñas largas y negras se posaba en su hombro.

— Cissy… —Saludó la mujer en tono lúgubre y gutural, causándole un leve estremecimiento. Se obligó a levantar la mirada y sus ojos, azules contra caoba, se encontraron.

— Bellatrix… —Murmuró en respuesta, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza para que tomara asiento. Ella no se hizo mucho del rogar.

Segundos después, mágicamente el banquete apareció en sus platos y empezaron a comer. Narcissa comía con cierta parsimonia, degustando cada bocado, mientras que Bella comía como si se le privara de alimento, pero extrañamente no perdía la clase en el intento, agarraba cada presa de pavo con decisión, como si le perteneciera por derecho, y Narcissa tuvo que apartar varias veces la mirada de ella, porque por ese sencillo acto comenzaba a acolarse. Podía sentir varias veces la mirada de su hermana pero trataba de ignorarle, estando con ella pasaba y _sentía _cosas que realmente le perturbaban, porque en el pasado fácilmente podía evadirlo, pero ahora eran unas verdaderas brujas de la alta sociedad, esposas de dos grandes familias de "Los Sagrados 28" y tenían distintas obligaciones por cumplir. Bellatrix era responsable de los movimientos de los Mortífagos y de dirigir a los mismos, mientras que ella se desentendía del asunto, ya que a menudo usaban la Mansión como cuartel general, gesto que no le causaba ninguna gracia, pero al ser decisión del Señor Tenebroso, tenía que sonreír y aplaudir como tal.

Pero por ahora debía preocuparse en su obligación más urgente e inmediata: lograr estar encinta para que nazca el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Sería madre primeriza y tenía un montón de dudas y preguntas que le gustaría hacer, pero no sabe a quién acudir. Porque particularmente no era de muchas amigas y aunque tuviera la suficiente confianza en el mundo para con su hermana, su única hermana, Bellatrix había decidido no engendrar niños desde que se casó. Decisión por la cual varias veces ya le ha reprochado con sutileza, ¿de verdad no habría más legado para los Lestrange? Aún no tenía idea de cómo Druella, su madre, toleraba esto.

Luego de la comida, se excusó con su hermana para poder retirarse. Pensaba que Bella tendría cosas (probablemente, mortífagas) que hacer, y no quería retrasarle. No contó con que ésta la alcanzaría en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Narcissa levantó una ceja al respecto.

— Esperaba que habláramos, Cissy.

Su tono demandante y astuto la ponía sumamente nerviosa, así que fingió encontrar su biblioteca bastante interesante, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Hablar? Pues no ha habido ningún malentendido, que recuerde, así que no tendríamos ningún motivo para hablar.

Podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro al responderle: — O bien, podemos hacer otras cosas mejores que hablar, si prefieres.

Sintió una mano posarse en su cadera y la uña del dedo índice rasguñar la poca piel que se veía en círculos. El brazo libre de Bella la empujó más hacia su generoso y cálido pecho, y los motivos que con tanto empeño encontró la menor por alejarle, lentamente se desvanecían.

— Mmm, Cissy… hueles muy bien, como siempre.

Intentó razonar, trató de alejarse, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle por sí solo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sabía que lo que estaba pensando era repugnante y, desde luego, sabía que lo que estaba _sintiendo _por su hermana no era normal.

Un amor que desde niña conservaba, un cariño que creyó ser fraternal, una admiración insana a la que nunca encontró explicación posible; porque cuando sus sentimientos y recuerdos se acumulaban, no encontraba la manera de separar una cosa de la otra, porque todo se tergiversaba. Porque Bellatrix era la única en quién confiaba, ella era su amiga, su confidente, y por sobre todas las cosas, aunque fuese un secreto eterno entre ambas, _su amante_.

Lucius la mataría si alguna vez se enteraba. Demonios, si hasta su _madre _la enterraría viva si por algún desliz llegara a saber. Con Voldemort no sabría su reacción, pero difícilmente no encontraría la manera de humillarlas al respecto, aunque para Bella ser entretenimiento del lord era todo un honor. La Sociedad del Mundo Mágico _jamás _la vería con los mismos ojos con que la está viendo ahora, porque no se trataba del hecho que ambas fuesen mujeres, al contrario, les traía sin cuidado. Se trataba del mero hecho evidente que por mucho que quisieran, no podrían ocultar: una relación incestuosa era una de las peores, -por no decir la única-, atrocidades que podrían cometer.

Podía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y se sacudió la nariz con cierta vergüenza. Porque esto, sus sentimientos por Bella, era lo más maravilloso y sublime que alguna vez ha experimentado por alguien, su esposo incluido. Se volteó, no sin cierta renuencia, al encuentro de la otra mujer, ganándose un beso en sus labios como respuesta, y ahí se perdió el poco razonamiento que tenía, porque sencillamente decidió dejar de pensar.

Cerró sus ojos y como siempre, dejó que su hermana mayor hiciese lo que quería con ella, porque, por muy demente que se ella se viera, sabe que jamás la dañaría, la lastimaría intencionalmente. Por ella se jugaría la vida y hasta, por qué no, más allá de ella. Gime con deleite, soltando suspiros mientras que Bella suelta su boca y empieza a descender por su cuerpo, besando sus hombros. Cissa comienza a mecer distraídamente sus cuerpos, mientras sus delicadas manos, de uñas no tan proporcionadas, comienzan a acariciar su cabello, entreteniéndose en toda ella, posa su vista al frente y puede ver el reflejo de ambas por el espejo de cuerpo completo y con cierto cinismo, se sonríe a sí misma, en una especie de secreto, aceptando momentáneamente lo que ve.

— Creí que tendrías cosas que hacer. —Le reprocha a la castaña, sus uñas comenzando a arañar su espalda para exigir pronta respuesta.

Bella dejó de besarle para mirarle con cierta altanería. — Y así era. Hasta que sentí que cierta _hermanita _ha estado muy tensa últimamente. ¿No será que tu maridito es un elfo en la cama? —Se ríe del insulto y como a Cissa no le hace ninguna gracia, la empuja contra la cama.

— No te atrevas a comparar a mi marido con _eso_.

Se carcajeó al escuchar el tono molesto de su pequeña hermana porque oh, era bastante sencillo sacar a Narcissa Black de quicio. Sus risas se apagaron antes de sentir su peso en sus caderas.

— Ahora sé _buena _y compláceme.

Cissa sintió como era despojada de su túnica con cierta rapidez y se emocionó en anticipación, pero se vio fuertemente asaltada por un fuerte mordisco de Bella por toda respuesta. — Sabes, Cissy, que yo _nunca _he sido buena.

Antes que pudiera contradecirle, sintió su experta mano encima de su intimidad y con cierta prisa, empezó a empujarse en respuesta. Sus labios cruelmente devorados, sus respiraciones agitadas, surgiendo que la pasión y el deseo entre ambas fuera tan difícil como para siquiera respirar.

Cissy, envuelta en las brumas del placer, comenzó a recordar la primera vez entre ambas, mientras estudiaba su último año en Hogwarts y como Bella ya tenía más de un par de años fuera del mismo, recién casada además. Recordó su última noche de solteras, había invitado a muchas consortes, esposas de algunos de los Sagrados 28 para ponerse al día de los acontecimientos del Mundo Mágico y, por qué no, de los cotilleos ajenos. Recordó lo mucho que se estaba aburriendo y Bella, en un arranque de locura, un poco ebria, le retó a un par de besos. Narcissa sabía que su hermana desde hace algún tiempo para acá quería besarle y no opuso mucha resistencia, ya que su hermana siempre había tenido más experiencia que ella; además, también había bebido, y encima, era su última noche de soltera. Por lo que Narcissa Black tenía que aprovecharla.

_Y vaya que lo disfrutó. _

— Bella… Bella —Jadeaba al sentir como el placer la consumía, como la reducía a nada. La mayoría de las veces no podía ni ver a la castaña al día siguiente a la cara porque casi nunca era recíproco el orgasmo, tendía a culminar demasiado rápido para su gusto y aunque a Bella afirme que no le importa, ella sigue siendo decorosa en ciertos aspectos. Y como toda una Black, ahora de Malfoy, portando el doble del orgullo por los apellidos más influyentes de la sociedad, tenía todo el deber de devolver el favor. Y de pagar toda clase de deudas posibles y existenciales.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o sabe en qué momento culminó, no sabe que pasó después, ni mucho menos cuando se quedó dormida y Bellatrix se fue de la habitación.

Lo único que sabe es que al abrir los ojos, el apetecible cuerpo femenino que la vuelto loca por años ha desaparecido, y que en su lugar se encuentra uno de su casi idéntico tono de piel. Y ese cuerpo está _desnudo_. Y no sabe porqué quiere salir corriendo del lugar, ya que ha visto en exceso ese cuerpo recientemente en los últimos dos meses.

— ¡Lucius! —Exclama bastante sorprendida, casi espantada por el cambio. Se siente desorientada, con ganas de seguir durmiendo más, pero deseosa de ser besada, ¿tal vez por un par de labios más gruesos y conocidos?

El mencionado se voltea con cierto enfado. — Vaya, al fin despertaste, Cissa. Pensé que lo intentaríamos apenas llegara del trabajo.

— ¿Intentar? —Inquiere con extrañeza, tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Por qué su cabeza le duele como si se hubiese embriagado? Apenas recuerda el _qué _tienen que intentar hasta que dé resultado, se ruboriza. — Ohh, claro, intentar. ¿Quieres ahora? —Le pregunta con la vana esperanza de que él declinara.

Él le regala una mirada de _"¿Estás hablando en serio?" _y Narcissa suspira, acomodándose en la sumisa posición en la que a él le gusta pero que ella profundamente detesta.

Sin tanta ceremonia, se introduce en ella y comienza a moverse. Aunque la llenara profundamente por dentro, Narcissa Malfoy, en silencio, se atraganta con sus lágrimas.

Porque realmente por dentro se sentía más vacía que nunca.


End file.
